bleach: the revolution
by zig2000
Summary: three years after the winter war arc ichigo's freind's have all but abandoned him he has yet to gain his power's back and it seemes it'll never come back. meanwhile in the sereite the soul king has gone missing so in place during his absence a new head of command has been selected and he isn't ok with how things are running. sorry still suck at summary's.rated-T for language
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Yolo brand new to fan fiction so I ask for some advice from any one who reads this fanfic I hope I can Wright a good story for everyone to enjoy for now this is a prologue please give advice through reviews.)

Bleach: the revolution

Chapter: prologue

its been three years since the events of the winter war occurred in karuakura town(hope I spelled that right.) as ichigo struggled with his life without his powers he began to notice that good friends of his began to ignore and avoid him but he didn't care it helped him out a little for once he could study on his school work at home. But of course that didn't cope for the loneliness he had to bare with, it got worse when Karin began to stay out late practicing the shinigami arts. Soon yuzu was the only one who ever talked to him anymore but even that slowed as she got popular at school and began staying out late. ichigo truly felt alone even more than before until of coarse an odd soul reaper by the name of kabuto shuko was sent on a mission to retrieve ichigo from the world of the living to help end the war that has divided the soul society in half and if ichigo doesn't get it under control soul society will have to fight a greater threat then aizen and his espada will shuko re train ichigo in time to bring the soul society back together or will the place crumble to piece's and than be turned to nothingness by a new powerful immortal threat that threatens the universe as we know it.

you'll just have to read to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name is…

Chapter 2

(AN: sowy I haven't updated non existent reviewers. seriously though please review! any ways… so it took awhile till I got the power of the pc in my hands no lie anyways I've been hoping for reviews and I thank those who read my story for well…reading it… so without further ado my next chapter now begins!)

(ichigos point of view)

How did…wait what the hell is this a F minus! "Mrs. yuki can you tell me something." "yes mister kurosaki what is it?" "how did I fail this test?...it makes no sense a-"wait who the hell is that at the door?

(3rd point of view)

as ichigo suddenly stopped his sentence a new set of eyes entered the room that of a new comer to karakura high, he obviously wasn't from around here no one even recognized him he was about 5'11 wearing a pure black t-shirt under his nice antique half sleeved worn down jacket that fit wonderfully on him he also wore a beine and scarf he had shoulder length black blonde tipped hair. He also had a bandage around his right eye were a odd scar just peeked out from under his bandage and a loose sling backpack that adorned his back. he looked… well odd compared to others he had his left hand in his jacket pocket and a small paper in his right hand the teacher eyed the student closely waiting for something to come out of him like he was a squeak toy that had been thrown into the class. The stranger finally opened his mouth only to say "hiya I am kabuto shuko and I have been transferred to this class."his voice was slightly cheery finally the teacher took the slip of paper and looked around the classroom and pointed shuko to an empty desk next to ichigo who at this point could care less about what happened .shuko walked towards the empty desk sat and stuck his hand out to ichigo to say "hello my name is shuko what's yours"

(AN: I hope you liked this chapter and please review this time any who read this I could really use some advice. Have a good day don't know when I'll update again… good night!


	3. Chapter 3

(AN:hello peoples! I got lucky enough to use the computer and id like to thank Lady Ayumi for being the first person to review on the story. and I do realize I've got to make mi chapter's longer and I shall work on it so enjoy the fan fiction.)

Chapter: 3

(ichigo's point of view)

"hi my name is kurosaki ichigo…so you're the new exchange student huh."I said although honestly i could care less he could be the govner of fucking Tokyo for all I care really why should I care who he is really. "yep just got here I came from umm Texas so ummm anything interesting happening around here?" "Not really there is a neat band coming down here although something tell's me you wouldn't like them." "depends what kind of band the-" man this dudes nosy although it is nice get to talk to someone again ever since orihime started avoiding me and yuzu started staying out late I haven't talked to her as much any more. " hello you paying attention ichigo hhheeeelllllllllllllloooooo?" "huh oh sorry just thinking to myself so what were you saying?" "I was asking if you knew what longboarding was." "Wait one sec how did we go from a band to a board of some type?" "I'll take that as a no then well longboarding is like skate boarding only longboards aren't meant for trick's there used for cruising mostly there are ton's of different types like I own a pintail and a ummm crap I forgot what it's call-"god this guy is really fucking chatty I swear although it dose explain all his bruises and scratches on him. but really what's up with the beanie he's wearing it ain't winter… well not yet anyways it is fall so I geuss it's ok but honestly how cold could it be outside. and wait is that a my little pony key chain on his back pack?!

(shuko's point of veiw)

damn this dude is clueles im trying to send so many hints how hasen't he noticed. i mean i literlly am have my fist in my face god i hope no one in this class can see me or else im doomed."ichigo?iiiccchhhiiigggoooo!" why cant he fucking here me son of a gun i forgot he can't tell a spirit from crap now i'm such an idiot how can my misson possibaly succeed if he can't see soul's now were they really trying to get rid of me... fuck.

*flashback*(in an under ground headquarter at the border's of the serite)"soul reaper kabuto shuko i have an important mission for you." "you don't fucking say huh so what is it" "are you familiar with the one known as kurosaki ichigo?" "have i met him no...have i heard of him yes why you ask."i wasn't in the mood for a mission right now we just took out a large amount of soul reaper's trying to discover the werabout's of our base it was my job to take them out it made my stomach drop when i saw a freind of mine with them... may her soul rest in peice."cause i need you to retrive him for me he could be a big help in our war." "wait one sec 1st of all he can't see spirit's any mose and 2nd of all even if he could what makes you think he'll join us?" "he will besides you may be right however im sure i could percuaed him to join. and about the loss of spiritual pressure i have a plan all you must do is make him take this. *HAND'S a pill to shuko*it is what is called the rokono it will give ichigo his orriganal spirruatual pressure back." "and how am i gonna get it to him wait for him in a dark alley and sell it to him?!" "of coarse not i suggest you become his freind and find a way to get it to him when it's time." "ok what ever i'll figure somthing out you dumn ass but this better not be another attempet to get rid of me you bastard."*end flashback*

well then best let the gigi take it from here bye ichigo i'll be back in a sec.

(AN:well that wasent to bad i tried to make the summary better ran out of space before i could finish the summary so well the new soul king made some changes pissed alot of people off soul reapers and soul's alike so bassically a rebelion started consisting of soul reaper's normal soul's and of the recant some suprise geust's shuko is part of this rebelion but only few bother to trust him and even fewer like him and as for the leader of the rebelion he absolutly despises him... until next time im out peace!)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for not updating I just wanna say my brother and I are working on a story for final fantasy 14 and he plan's to post it soon. So I ask you at least review his when it comes out cause he's got anger issues and next thing you know no more story from ZIGGY here that is me nick name.

Bleach: the revolution

THIRD PERSON VIEW

As shuko strolled the streets in his shinigami form his gigai talked away to ichigo about stupid thing's that shuko honestly didn't care about. So he continued his stroll around town he felt a sudden powerful rise in spiritual pressure it was strong enough to catch his attention anyway "what the fuck was that-the only person that powerful would be-n-no it can't be it's im-impossible!".

SHUKO'S POINT OF VIEW

fucking impossible I'd better start running.(a while later)finally I made it wait what the hell just happened the ground is cracked and there was blood every where I wasn't sure what to do I just stood there and looked finally after about a minute my mind snapped back and I realized something…the town seemed disserted I hadn't seen even a hollow since I hopped out the window. the only that mean't only one thing was possibly going on. "Mariko I know youre there now show yourself!" soon after I shouted as I expected the illusionist from my old squad(he was known for the ability to either change the form of an object or send you to what I liked to call the abyss it was a fake realm were he could manipulate absolutely anything he wanted even you're own form in the abyss he was god In this realm youed have to be the head captain to defie him here or me. )

showed himself with his usual half moon smile he was starring at me through his squinted eyes. 'Ok then im here so you want to fight." "Honestly you lock me in the fucking abyss and you think I wanna fight! you really are dumnass aren't you?" honestly I really just wanna punch this guy right now. "Now what do you say you gonna reallease me or not." "well how bout this surrender quietly and mabe- shut up" I decided to cut off his sentence with a kido through his illusion trying to sneak up behind me. but then all he did was smile and say in the creepiest voice he could make "that my friend is just the answer I was hoping for."

(AN: Well that conclued's chapter…four I think anyway hope you enjoyed it so have a good frigin day!)

( review and tell me what you think of my chapter we will get into action next time.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hello there anyone reading my story I haven't updated in a good while with careful planning and a lot of revising I finally present the long enough worked on project for this chapter this is where shit gets real my friend's.

chapter 5

(Shuko's point of view)

"So you were gonna kill me with this pathetic piece of crap. you really are low huh Mariko ever since Mayuri gave you that zanpacto you've been pretty co- shut up you imbisol!" _did he just call me a imbisol that bastard I swear when I get my hand's on that slippe_-"sorry to interrupt whatever you're thinking in that fucked up brain of yours but you should really pay attention to **our** fight." "Me fight you – ha ha ha ha that's hilarious it won't even even be a fight more like a skirmish actually." _wait isn't that also a fight… fuck I should of really paid attention in fight club. _"Honestly you know what I think. I think you're a complete wacko Mariko you know that right." "Why thanks I've been tacking classes fro- wait where the fuck did you go." _to hell if im sticking around there I need to find a back door quickly_ _before he cat- fuck!_

(3rd person point of view)

Shuko came face to face with the most horrid thing he ever knew none other than Mayuri kuroskuchki… as a zombie to! "Ho-how the f-f-f-fuck did this happen!" "Well you see shuko." the voice of Mariko echoed through this illusion world . "all it takes is a little probing around you're bunk and I found you're **diary.**" Shuko suddenly felt kinda faint "my diary… what the fuck I don't own a- uuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" in his seemingly pissed off state he didn't notice the zomyuri . The mayuri zombie creeping up behind him… needless to say he jumped back screeched like a girl and flash stepped away from him as fast as he could only to sense his spiritual pressure gain on him till it was directly on top of him with it's jaw wide open and chomp it locked it's teeth on shuko's arm staining his large rebellion coat in an odd weird black gunk. "ahh you son of a bitchy ass hag Mariko!" Shuko quickly grabed mayuri's head and putting all the energy in his arm and pulled off his top jaw as in detached it from his entire body. "aaaaarrrggguuuhhhhhh!" he quickly threw the now dead body to the ground where it slowly dissolved into nothingness. "god- that was – impossible that was- the fuck!" he suddenly saw weird faceless figures begin to semmingly appear out of thin air each one was as unique as the other and each seamed transparent then out of seemingly no where a frigin giant mother fucking version of sajin's bankai suddenly appeared behind this hord. " well then what do you say Shuko you think you can fight you're way out of this mother fucker!" and not to Mariko's liking a smirk appeared on his enemy's face. "So you think this can defeat me ha you really are an ignorant brat huh. well you should know better after all I am none other than the ex 1st division captain Kabuto Shuko and there isn't an army on hell or earth that can defeat me!" shuko quickly took out bladed baton's with menacing look's and in a single swipe cut down at least a dozen of the apparition's. "So do you honestly think this is enogh?" "nope" and with that word a large unholy demon looking creature as if out of a nightmare appeared out of the ground it was as big as Shuko however it had spikes ripping out of it's back and claw's leaking an odd fluid from it's tip's large narrow violet eye's and horns reaching a leanth of over a foot and a half it's eye's slowly scanned the area and landed on Shuko who's smirk had almost disappeared the creature's almost torn up mouth opened and in a raspy voice it finally said

"_**so it's you again huh I almost forgot about you guessing from that frown you recognize me don't you huh me the one who killed and harvested over a billion soul's in a day the one who destroyed half of soul society in a single swipe of my claw the master and lord of the ninth ring of hell I am NITAS."**_

AN: SHUKO WAS IN MY FIC HEAD CAPTAIN DURING A TIME IN WITCH CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO DISAPPEARED SO PLEASE NO FLAME'S THANK YOU ANYWAY SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE ALL THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS CHAPTER ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S EXCEPT FOR MAYURI and sajin's bankai OF COARSE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER ALTHOUGH I HIGHLY DOUBT IT ANY WAY'S HAVE A GOOD DAY.

P.S. I hope that last part got some of you all's attaintion I'll explain more about it in my next chapter zig2000 is out peace. also please review I wanna know what you all think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I do not think I got any new review's sadley ehhh what ever im cool with it I'll just keep going till I get some more review's I've checked my traffic stats recently kinda said that with that many people no one has reviewed… well doesn't **

**matter any way not sure when I,ll post it I usually write edit and then revise so I will mension any if I get any reviw's at the end of my chapter thank's.**

_**NATIS SPEAKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

HUMAN SPEAKING

**chapter:6**

**(3****rd**** point of view)**

"_**WELL SHUKO I'M QUITE AMUSED BY YOUR DUMFOUNDED IMPRESSION ALTHOUGH I GET A FEELING IT'LL CHANGE BUT STILL YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I WOULD RETURN AFTER All ,ALL YOU DID WAS LOCK ME BACK UP" **_Natis stood there waiting for shuko to respond with horror, terror, surprise anything really would work but Shuko just stood there in shock Natis guessed _**" SO YOUR JUST GOING TO STAND THERE FINE THAN ILL JU**_- up above you pain in the ass" shuko had "**QUIETLY"** as possible flash stepped behind Natis and about to launch shakaho from above although hado wasn't his thing at all he knew that his blade's In sealed state wouldn't do shit to this demon but before he could even shoot the attack his body froze mid flight his muscles tightened and wouldn't respond his spiritual pressure stopped flowing it was as if his body was being held by a million indestructible chain's. all that he could move were his eyes and mouth but nothing would come out and his vision was fading in and out one would think fear had paralyzed him had they not known better but Shuko did. What was really happening was that Natis was possessing his body not as in going in it but as in bending it to his will it was something only a high level demon could do. "Crap" Shuko mouthed as a smile that Natis was sending Shuko's way began to appear. all the demon did was seemingly point his hand at him like Darth Vader from star war's did to use the force. With his free hand Natis charged a cero looking sphere in his hand only this was more like a bubbling fire ball slowly expanding at a steady centimeter a second. Natis drew Shuko in close to him to the point were the tip of his bull like horn's were inches away from Shuko's face and his stale rotten smelling breath covered Shuko's face making him want to puke only that motion was also under the demon's control then a new spiritual pressure could be felt behind the demon who turned his head around curiosly to see who it belonged to his face was immediately met with a hard punch to his forehead causing him to drop Shuko.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH."**_ Shuko's savior was none other than Yoruichi with a decent little _IN YOUR FACE BITCH _smirk that was impossible to ignore. "So Shuko here you are well you certainly look like crap." "Jee thank's so wanna get us out of here?" Shuko looked sick his face was green and he looked pale it was a side affect from possession however it also affected the one using the technique so there the demon kneeled holding his stomach with a hand over his mouth he looked pitiful there however the anger in his eyes was obvious enogh to send the idea that as soon as he stood back up the one who interrupted him would surly pay and flash step's couldn't avoid the technique at all. then as Yoruichi began to open the back door Shuko had referred to earlier an illusion who had managed to sneak up on them delivered a large gash to Yoruichi's back putting in more pain then she had to bare with in three year's Shuko who was on the floor had almost completely forgotten the large army of illusion's that had been watching the encounter the whole time each one had it's transparen't head cocked to a side trying to almost memorize the event it made Shuko uneasy when all the illusion's earlier blank faces flashed a narrow violet pair of eye's with anger in all of them but not tword's him nor Yoruichi but to the intervening shadow who was imedietly cut down by a very horrid looking giant resembling Sajin's bankai.

**AN: Well hope you like it I decided to post it as soon as I re read it hope everyone like's it enjoy your day.**


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

**AN: WELL HOPE THE LAST CHAPTER WENT SWIMMINGLY STARTED WORKING ON THIS AFTER I POSTED CHAPTER SIX KIND OF GOT BORED SO IM NOT SURE WHEN THIS WILL BE POSTED ALSO IM INTRODUCING ANOTHER OC THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A FEW IN THIS STORY EACH PLAYING AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN MY STORY. ANY WAYS ENJOY CHAPTER.**

_**NATIS SPEAKING**_

HUMAN SPEAKING

*ACTION*

_Thoughts_

**CHAPTER: 6½**

**(3****rd **point of view in 2nd division barrack's)

*YAWN* "God I really need some sleep why does the soul king do this to me im starting to miss the old one." Soi fong was sitting behind her desk filling out paper work looking very very tired she had bag's under her eye's the size of Manhattan needless to say she hadn't slept in over literally a month maybe longer she saw the couch in front of the desk and for once it was actually tempting to lay down and drift off to sleep and no one would notice if she locked the door's they were usually locked when she went on a mission now a day's it was so tempting her head started to spin finally the temptation was to much to bare. so she reached under her desk grabed her black cat decorated pillow and blanket she hid in her desk went to the couch to lay down she was about to fall asleep when the door opened. "Damn!"

"soi fong I have a message from the soul king for you I-"The shinigami quickly froze when he saw a small petite figure under an odd cover trying to sleep. "oh soi fong im sorry did I wake you?" said the shinigami. "No horai not at all so what is it?" soi fong lazily got up and nearly squinted to get a better look at him. "soi fong your eyes how long has it been since you last slept? actually don't tell me I'll just leave and say I couldn't find you that way you can get some shut eye k just lay your head down and get some sle-" "no no im fine ill just drink som- "No just lay down okay." he said it in a gentle voice with his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way that made soi fong's entire body relax she gazed into his deep blue eyes that looked like an ocean. she quickly snaped out of it and grabbed his arm and took it off her shoulder. "No its fine horai I can get my mission done first than go to sleep ok." she said it in a calm stern voice but it had a gentleness to it she rubbed the side of horai's arm and put her hand in his hair and ruffled it while giving him a small smile.

"Soi come on I don't want you to get hurt out there because your working to hard take a nap k." Soi fong gave a sigh of defeat and finally nodded her head and hugged horai tightly he really was a reliable friend and it was only a plus that he was caring and well her type she guessed. "Good but just to make sure I'm not leaving till you fall asleep ok?" "fine you win I'll go to sleep." as she laid her head down on her pillow she looked up at the orange haired shinigami and said "Thanks bud." before finally going to sleep horai waited a bit before he finally got up to leave he put her key to the office on her desk and locked it outside with his master key they entrusted him with so he could leave notices on their desk's and with that he continued to division eleven to give kempachi his mission.

(horai had orange spiky hair and some stubble he was about ukitake's height he was known for being the only one to actually getting close to soi fong no one was even sure how except him of coarse it was mostly cause when Yoruichi left soi fong he was there to try and heal her broken heart he put it back together it was cracked in some area's metaphorically speaking leading to her insecurity. he had a normal shinigami uniform he had to dual zanpacto's one had a black blade while the other was white and theis guard's were different to the white one said in Japanese symbols ice while the black said ground. over his shinigami uniform he had a black coat covered in red armored plating nothing bulky though he usually had a bandanna on too around his neck and he had dark blue eyes and a three clawed scar on his arm he was mostly a messenger boy for yamamoto and the soul king. his pants also had armored knee pad's on them. actually he looked more like a warrior off duty instead if a messenger when you think about it )

As Horai entered the 11th division he decided it best to run through scared of getting in another fight with yumachika he ran so fast he bumped straight into a large presumed fleshy wall at first at least until it talked that was "So then you want to fight bub." Horai looked up to see kempachi starring at him with a smile that could make Natis shiver or at least he would have thought that had he known Natis. "No Kempachi I actually have a mission for you a report was just released of a sighted ojo near urahara's shop they want you to follow who they believe was Yoruichi in to the Ojo and find out what's going on." Kempachi smirked and in literally a flash he was gone to the Ojo to chase Yoruichi in the Ojo **(Ojo mean's box it is the rebellion's number one way o transportation it is practically undetectable to any thing and is easily closed and opened.) **Horai looked around and quickly flash stepped the hell out of there he took out his list of captain's to give mission's all that was left was to tell the soul king the deed is done and leave.

He just passed by division 1 when he heard an explosion he turned up to the sky were the sound came from to see four dark looking pod's? headed toward the city from above a loud noise began to ring through out the city he saw one crash into the 11 division another crashed near the 2nd but not in it and the last one didn't make it to the ground a barrier designed to cause intruder's to burn immediately had successfully destroyed it. Horai immediately went towards the one by 2nd division he got there at a speed Yoruichi would of admired he was greeted with a single foe in the crater it was a illusion he'd fought one before long ago he had his ass handed to him on a silver platter rimmed with gold and a 1925 wine bottle on it that is how badly he did but today he would win for sure.

Horai drew his zanpactos from there sheaths on his back and got in a stance he favored and was familiar with he had the black blade above his head and his white one was pointing forward like the black one he had his legs spread apart and in a position to side step an attack he couldn't block the illusion starred at him with it's faceless head it waited for Horai to attack however when it realized horai didn't plan on making the first move it gave up and attacked, at him with a sickle shaped claw immediately going for the head Horai quickly ducked the attack and went for a leg but that as what the illusion expected and stabbed towards the ground blocking the low swing only to be surprised by the second blade that was shoved strait into it's abdomen it caught it by surprise but still it jumped back out of the blade and stumbled before it regained it's footing. then it's eyes flashed violet and suddenly the wound healed and the illusion began to change it grew wings and claws at it's feet and a tail with spikes at the end, and it's head became narrow like a dragons and when the change finished a jaw ripped open were a mouth used to never exist it's roar was more like a yell of pain and anger long spikes now adorned it's back it looked hungrily at Horai now as if it would devour him any second now. then it attacked with it's tail Horai quickly doged it only to be kicked in the chest by it's now clawed foot he could only wonder why it never diverted it's attention from him as it ignored the attack's from shinigami now reporting to the seen then the beast came at him and slashed right down his chest causing a huge gush of blood go every were and in that blood a jewel came out a crimson jewel that looked like a sapphire flew out and was caught in the mouth of the illusion who proceeded to swallow it and fly away back to its mater… NATIS.

(in the abyss)

Natis sat in a throne made of pure bone and cloth on both his sides stood two skeletal figures covered in a tattered cloak each carrying a scythe in there hands. Natis sat down he ws missing his right arm and his pinky on his left he was covered in blood and not his own either whoever his combatants had been they were no longer there. suddenly a small hole appeared in front of him and out came the illusion from earlier it flew to him and coughed up a sapphire stone in Natis's hand a weird smile appeared on his face he looked to his right were a shinigami illusionist sat with bolts in his feet keeping him on the ground,chains attached to the floor,and large pillar like objects with pointed tips circling above him _**"well one jewel down one more to go and you're free Mariko but if I don't get that other jewel back you die too and get to go to hell for you're treachery ."**_

**AN: Hope every one liked it peace.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello there veiwer's hope you'll had a neat ass day! hope all you people's are having a good week and all it took me awhile to get the computer from people's hope you're all enjoying the story although I honestly wouldn't know… sadley I'm afraid that this is a special chapter depicying a seen of Shuko's fight with natis and a sneak peak to another new oc ill be puttin these in for awhile won't update often unless lady luck helps with reviews only ever had one. anyways please enjoy story.**

**chapte: unkown**

_**NATIS SPEAKING**_

people talking

**zanpacto talking**

_thoughts_

*action's*

(Shuko in shinigami form: normal shinigami uniform and a bage revolution jacket which look's more like a trench coat really. he has bandages that cover his old burn's from when he first imprisoned Natis his burn's travel up to his elbow's and then abruptly stop his jacket is also torn up here and there it has stitches and patches in many area's the sleeve's of his jacket are also torn by his elbow. he also has a pink cherry blossom tree sash on his hip that was a gift from captain shunsui . his zanpacto's seemed to look like batons only on the longer side of the stick there was a katana blade he had two their name's were forte lion their actuall form's in his inner world are well very… **sexy **I would like to say they both shared part of the name Forte was a tall skinny girl zanpacto with a dark tan and long blonde hair she seemed to talk in one volume LOUD hence her name she wore a very exposing oddly enough 1 piece bikini she was very talkative and wasn't to serious about thing's her counter part Lion being the other zanpacto looked like an exact duplicate of Forte only she usually was very serious she had a lion skin pelt that covered her upper body almost like a cloak only without a hood she wore a traditional samurai armor underneath, it was only the shoulder and leg part's though she had a fur like tube top on instead of a chest piece and as pants some very short short's only going mid thigh level and then it was a pair of purple and black striped stocking's no shoe's or boot's she also had a three clawed marking on her arm.)

(3rd person pint of view in Shuko's inner world)

Shuko sat patiently on one of the many island's that spotted his inner world each with a large span of ocean between them but only one had a nice little hut on it Made of palm tree's and leaves for a roof inside of this hut resided Shuko's zanpacto Forte and Lion they were currently eating some munchies he had taken into the inner world he never stayed in the hut to long it felt like every second he spent in their his life was being sapped away so there he sat on the shore next to a shipwrecked boat that had turned up on the shore one day from seemingly no where at all literally it just showed up there one day. "**Shuko you still there Lion just wanted to know if you wanted some of these. come on you know you want some.**" said Forte with a smirk she knew very well it tormented Shuko to come into the hut for some reason she didn't know but she loved how he looked when he was uncomferble "**Come on Forte you know he hasn't eaten in awhile don't torture him after all he's to much of a chicken anyways!**" Lion said in a mocking voice with a small smirk while she put her short's on. Shuko still sat outside but he was slightly ticked off now … ok really ticked off now without thinking he stood up and barged into the room shouting how he wasn't a chicken but was quickly repelled into the sand by a major nose bleed. Needless to say Lion had yet to put a top on and had a habit of not wearing a bra so she was completely topless when he walked in he recovered quickly though and soon covered his eyes before yelling for them to put a fucking top on he didn't take his hand away from his eyes till he heard a snap meaning Lion had put her cloak on it was held by a clip button he was relived and slightly disappointed that they were fully clothed again Forte jumped at him shooting him into the sand again were he struggled to get her off of him she was shoving his face into the sand calling him a pervert for awhile it took Lion and a bite to her arm to get Forte to give up and let Shuko go. Then Lion tackled Shuko to the ground telling him he should have seen it coming. After he finally detained Lion and got her calm apparently Forte gave Lion a soda instead of water not a great idea. once Lion was calm again Shuko continued to walk them to the largest island that was dead center in the middle of them all it was covered In vegetation and thrived with some life and besides that it snowed there it looked beautiful then an Ojo opened up in a small forest like area surprising them all and then out came a dark cloaked skeletal figure it swung a sythe and before any one could react it all went dark…

"Holy crap what just happened!" Horai shouted as he rose from a pile of dust and ash he looked around painful memorize of what had happened flooded back into his mind causing him to grab a damp area in his armored chest only when he looked down he realized he was clutching a large gushing wound in his chest he couldn't stand up he looked to see that they were under a large pile of rubble then his sences finally came back only to register a stinging pain in his body and other painful fealing's it was to much to bare with causing him to scream in pain he layed on the ground awhile he turned his head to the left to see pieces of his bankai scattered about as expected after all he was to close to the blast range. "Ah crap we-were is my fucking zanpacto I need to find it." _**"YOU MEAN THIS ZANPACTO?"**_ Natis slowly approached Horai holding a black missile still trying to propel itself at him Natis looked horrible his right arm was currently missing pieces of shrapnel were logged in his chest and he was bleeding from his scalp although it was hard to tell do to his black cloth looking skin his back had more stab wounds and gashes then there were star's in the sky and his left horn was missing shattered at where it ended he had a long scar going down his right eye all the way down to his midsection. "Ho-how did y-y-you survive yyou sh-should be dead." Horai gazed at Natis as it seemed he was regenersting slowly at first then rapidly by the time Natis answered he looked nearly untouched. "_**I TOLD YOU'RE FRIEND'S ERLIAR I AM AN IMMORTAL NO MORTAL BLADE CAN KILL ME NOR YOU'RE PUNY LITTLE BANKAI HERE IDIOT!" **_Natis said it loud enough for the entire seritei to here or at least who ever was left then Natis squatted down grabbed Horai by his hair and brought his face to his with a large grin exposing his blood covered teeth and without warning slammed Horai's head back into the ground knocking out Horai and then left looking for the two he fought with him he wanted revenge on the halfling and Shuko Kabuto they wouldent be as lucky as this one and that was a fact at the moment they were dead to him.

(3rd person point of view with shuko and urusa)

"Urusa are you almost done I think he's on his way – Shut up Shuko I'm going as fast as I can before they get here the demon's Natis's servant's there near by I can feel them circling near by they'll arrive in the hundread's if I'm sensing this rig-" the healer was quickly slashed from the side by a huge sickle like claw followed by an unearthly screech that scared the crap out of shuko "Dear lord what THE FUCK was tha-awww crap!" Shuko turned his clothes was ripped up here and there his arm's had several fresh third degree burn's on them and his body was covered in scar's all he was even wearing any more was his pant's and the long sash on his hip's he hadn't managed to grab his zanpacto's before he was attacked by the horrid beast and was sent soaring through the air into a large tower somehow knocking it over shuko barely even got his baering's before he was attacked by the demon again he picked his arm's before another claw came down on him from the back giving him a long horizontal scar down his back and then another down his chest from his previous attacker then he was attacked again and again until finally he was running on fumes and then he felt it a spiritual pressure exceeding all soul reaper's known and unknown to soul societie then another blade went for his chest macking it's mark sending him back slamming him into a wall he looked up to see his new attacker none other then Natis "_**AH SHUKO TELL ME DID YOU THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE. HONESTLY YOU'RE FATE WAS SEALED WHEN YOU TOOK MY ARM WHICH AS YOU SEE WAS A ABSOLUTELY USELESS ATTACK."**_

_**(**_end flash back)

Natis smiled at the memory of all the spirits he had killed that day he had never regretted it in fact he was looking forward to his next attempt._** "i can't wait for that jewel to get here and when it does i'll be able to face that dimwitted shinigami again. and this time he will die and i'll make sure to destroy all he has ever cared for and then once ive done that i,ll kill him heh heh heh heh hahahahahah** **bwhahaha!**_**"** " what are you talking about." the all but forgotten illusionist on the ground said "Shuko that dimwitted shinigami dosn't care for anything but himself. and besides that he is a weakling did you not see him tremble at my illusions. That man coulden,t possibly have beaten you unless your that weak, and i highly doubt that." _**"is that what you think don't you know that man is the unsung hero i supose although to me he is just a barrier between me and my goal's that idiot is possibly my most powerful combatant i've ever faced second only to hell. The only reson i lived was my imortality and they took the sources of my powers when they sealed me away. The jem my minion fetched me is one of those sources the last two items i require will be harder to regain considering the ones currently possesing them are Shuko Kabuto and none other then the hollow residing within the sub shinigami brat Kurosaki Ichigo and i will do anything to gain them back no matter the cost unless it's my own life that is. and once ive done that there are a few more item's i will need later or mabee even now all of wich will prove difficult to take."** _Natis sat down in his thrown yet again he sighed at the thought of the labor he would have to perform when the illusion's would no longer be availible to him then a thought entered his mind he looked at his captive happily... it scarred the shinigami the moment a smile appeared on the monsters face **_"Mariko i would like to request a handful of specially designed illusions from you thirteen to be persice."_**

**AN: so hope you all like it most of it was a flash back though just letting you know.**


End file.
